elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adabal-a
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1.0 |oblivion/value = 30 |oblivion/id = }} Locations Oblivion *Anvil – At the Chapel of Dibella, in the Chapel Hall, laying on a chest. *Cheydinhal – At the Chapel of Arkay, the room on the right, laying on a desk. *Leyawiin – For sale at Southern Books. It is also for display on the bookcase to the left. Second shelf from the top, fourth book in from the left. *Imperial City – Arcane University: Mystic Archives, Upper Level. Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *''The Katariah, on a bookshelf in the emperor's quarters. *"Thalmor Embassy", Elenwen's Solar on a bookshelf. Online *This book is located in Eastmarch, in a cart just north of Fort Morvunskar Wayshrine. *Close to Silvenar Vale Dolmen (Malabal Tor). *2nd floor of the Bank of Kvatch (Gold Coast). Contents Editor's Note: The Adabal-a is traditionally believed to be the memoirs of Morihaus, consort to Alessia the Slave Queen. While this cannot be historically verified, the Adabal-a is certainly among the oldest written accounts to come down to us from the early First Era. 'Pelinal's Death' And in the blood-floored throne room of White-Gold, the severed head of Pelinal Whitestrake spoke to the winged-bull, Morihaus, demigod lover of Al-Esh, saying, "Our enemies have undone me, and spread my body into hiding. In mockery of divine purpose, the Ayleids cut me into eighths, for they are obsessed with this number." And Morihaus, confused, snorted through his ring, saying, "Your crusades went beyond her counsel, Whitestrake, but I am a bull, and therefore reckless in my wit. I think I would go and gore our prisoners if you had left any alive. You are blood-made-glorious, uncle, and will come again, as fox animal or light. Cyrod is still ours." Then Pelinal spoke again for the last time: "Beware, Morihaus, beware! With the foresight of death I know now that my foe yet lives, bitter knowledge to take to my grave. Better that I had died believing myself the victor. Although cast beyond the doors of night, he will return. Be vigilant! I can no longer shield the host of Men from Umaril's retribution." 'Alessia's Youth During the Slave-Years' Perrif's original tribe is unknown, but she grew up in Sard, anon Sardavar Leed, where the Ayleids herded in men from across all the Niben: kothri, nede, al-gemha, men-of-'kreath (though these were later known to be imported from the North), keptu, men-of-ge (who were eventually destroyed when the Flower King Nilichi made great sacrifice to an insect god named lost), al-hared, men-of-ket, others; but this was Cyrod, the heart of the imperatum saliache, where men knew no freedom, even to keep family, or choice of name except in secret, and so to their alien masters all of these designations were irrelevant. Men were given over to the lifting of stones, and the draining of the fields, and the upkeep of temple and road; or to become art-tortures for strange pleasures, as in the wailing wheels of Vindasel and the gut-gardens of Sercen; and flesh-sculpture, which was everywhere among the slaves of the Ayleids in those days; or, worse, the realms of the Fire King Hadhuul, where the begetting of drugs drawn from the admixture of daedrons into living hosts let one inhale new visions of torment, and children were set aflame for nighttime tiger sport. 'Morihaus Explains Alessia's Names' Then Morihaus said to them: "In your tales you have many names for her: Al-Esh, given to her in awe, that when translated sounds like a redundancy, 'the high high', from which come the more familiar corruptions: Aleshut, Esha, Alessia. You knew her as Paravant, given to her when crowned, 'first of its kind', by which the gods meant a mortal worthy of the majesty that is killing-questing-healing, which is also Paraval, Pevesh, Perrethu, Perrif, and, in my case, for it is what I called her when we were lovers: Paravania." "Though she is gone to me, she remains bathed in stars, first Empress, Lady of Heaven, Queen-ut-Cyrod." And they considered themselves full-answered, and departed. Gallery The Adabal-a 1 of 2.png|As seen in ''The Elder Scrolls Online The Adabal-a 2 of 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Appearances * ** * * (Part of Legends of Nirn lore collection) de:Adabal-a es:El Adabal-a ru:Адабал-а pl:Adabal-a fr:L'Adabal-a Category:Knights of the Nine: Books Category:Online: Books Category:Online: Eastmarch Books Category:Online: Malabal Tor Books Category:Books about Alessia Category:Books about First Era History Category:Online: Legends of Nirn